The Heart That Wilts
by Shikila
Summary: Mizuki Ayaka is just a human, Takashi Yuudai is a pureblood vampire. Going to Cross Academy, Mizuki has caught the attention of the Night Class as her past becomes uncovered, but can Mizuki fight her past? What about the Night Class? Full Summary Inside.
1. Prologue: Welcome

The Heart That Wilts

* * *

Summary:

Mizuki Ayaka is the new girl at Cross Academy who blends in the same as any other girl, that is until she meets the eyes of Takashi Yuudai and a long lost piece of her memory is awakened. With the past haunting the girl Mizuki suddenly becomes intermingled with the Night Class. Mizuki finds herself in a deeper waters then she can handle… but can she fight it?

Author Note:

W00T! Shi here with her first Vampire Knight fanfic and after watching not only the first 10 episodes of vampire knight AND reading the manga she was finally inspired to add her own twist to the amazing anime/manga.

Disclaimer: Shi does not own Vampire Knight, but she does own Mizuki Ayaka and Takashi Yuudai!!

* * *

Prologue:

Welcome

_Lights flashed by her as her small legs pushed her foreword and her breath became sharp, arms pumping at her sides as her fearful eyes watched the long halls stretch before her. A noise called to her from behind but she didn't look back, instead she pushed herself to go faster, her side striking her painfully as she felt her breath leaving her more and more. The world seemed to spin, her vision blurred, but her body did not stop, her mind screamed to keep going. The halls went on and on stretching farther and farther._

_ She could feel the creatures fingers trailing down her back like needles as she closed her eyes not stopping. A cold breath upon her neck and the feeling of something wrapping around her body grasped her tightly causing her to come to a painful stop. Sweet whispers danced in her ears as her body became heavy and tired. Her eye lids slowly closing as her head moved to the side. Outside the moon shined bright seeming to be so close that she could touch it. Pain pulled her out of the dream as something sharp sunk into her flesh and she let out a painful yell. As soon as the scream left her lips the pain disappeared, her body collapsed as the creature had let her go, but before she hit the ground something swept her up so easily as soft voice whispering her to sleep as something warm ran down her neck._

Mizuki Ayaka's eyes flashed opened as the vehicle had come to a stop making Mizuki yawn as the sun danced across her face.

_Just a dream, _her mind recalled as she opened the door and stepped out into the fresh air and the warm sun. A large women stood next to her with a friendly smile as she held a few bags in her hands.

"Ready to go, Mizuki?" the women asked her cheerful plumb cheeks rising with her smile as her gray hair seemed dull even in the bright light.

Mizuki gave a short nodded as the lady lead her down to an office where she left the bags outside of the door and gave a hard swift knock. "Come innnnnn," a cheerful voice called from behind the wood door as Mizuki stayed quiet. The women slipped inside the room leaving Mizuki as she wandered to a nearby window looking to where a large group of kids were running inside. Her soft green eyes glittered as the bright world caressed her small form. Her eye lids drooped lightly as she watched all of them.

_Another place I can't fit in_. Mizuki thought as she lifted a hand to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. She wasn't like most of the people here, she knew she would stand out easily. Her hair was a bright red that was mixed in with orange it was the one thing that everyone had teased her about, why would this place be any different?

Letting out a soft sigh the women before poked her head out of the doorway looking both ways till she spotted the girl.

"Ah, Mizuki, the Chairman wishes to see you," the women said with a big smile as Mizuki closed her eyes for a moment pushing aside all thoughts as she returned the smile and gave a small nod as she walked into the room. "WELCOME!" the cheerful voice singed as a middle age man stood behind his desk waving his hands above his head.

Mizuki stood there with a blank stare giving off a look that easily said he was crazy, but the man didn't seem to notice instead he gave a large grin.

"Welcome, Miss Ayaka to Cross Academy," the headmaster said his gray brown eyes shined with joy. Mizuki couldn't help but smile at the hyper-active headmaster.

"Thank you for having me," Mizuki said bowing in respect as the headmaster watched her curiously.

"AHHH! Aziko you have raised a most wonderful and polite girl," the headmaster suddenly shouted as Mizuki stood there confused as the plump woman smiled brightly at the headmaster.

"She reminds me of my own daughter!" Cross said seeming to be in a daydream of his 'daughter.'

_Is this guy insane? _Mizuki asked raising one eyebrow as the headmaster rambled on about his daughter till a knock came to the door and someone walked inside.

"Headmaster, you called," a voice called seriously a girls voice that made Mizuki spin around to see. A girl about her age and height stood before her, her brown eyes seemed to watch her curiously as some of the girls bangs fell into her face.

"Yuki! This is our new day class student, Mizuki Aziko," the headmaster said/sang as he seemed to slide behind her placing his hands on her small shoulders as Mizuki and Yuki seemed locked in a staring contest. "Hi," Mizuki said suddenly as Yuki seemed to jump snapping out of whatever thoughts she was sucked into.

"Sorry I didn't mean to stare," Yuki said as she suddenly bowed begging for forgiveness. "I've just never seen someone with hair like yours," she said as she placed one hand behind her head laughing nervously.

Mizuki didn't say anything instead she gave an intense blank stare. "My name is Yuki Cross, nice to meet you," she said suddenly holding out a hand in front of her offering her hand.

"Nice to meet you too," Mizuki said politely as she gave a small smile and shook hands with the girl. "You two are already becoming such close friends," the Headmaster said suddenly making both Mizuki and Yuki embarrassed.

"Welcome to Cross Academy."


	2. Chapter 1: Fire

**The Heart That Wilts**

* * *

Authors Note: Yay! I was very happy with the reviews and even all the people who signed up my story onto there favorites. You guys made my day! Usually it takes weeks for someone to review or even favoritize my stories but all I had to do was wait a day!! So here's your reward enjoy (can anyone guess where I got the quotes from? Lol) :

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or it's characters or anything that has to do with it! I just own my characters, Mizuki Ayaka and Takashi Yuudai (who appears in this chapter) and random characters that have no names because they are not worthy (bwahaha)

* * *

**Chapter 1: **

**Fire**

_"Vampires."_

_"They are…_

_Blood-drinking monsters who disguise themselves as humans."_

_Vampires Exist._

_But most people don't realize it…_

"Cross Academy is a prestigious private school that divides its student body between two groups: The day class and the night class. The day class and the night class share the use of the school facilities in rotation." Mizuki Ayaka said to herself as she let out a sigh while walking along the corridors, she would soon be attending her first class as the new Day Class student of Cross Academy, perfectly dressed in the student outfit. Mizuki left her hair down it's straight strands falling a few inches below her shoulders the mixture of yellow made her hair glow as her emerald eyes flashed with nervousness. Her heart seemed to flutter at the thought of being teased about being different. Mizuki couldn't even remember why her parents had sent her here, for what reason it was unknown she had always grown up with her caretaker she never saw her parents who were always out. Thinking of her parents she knew only little about them, her mother had the same firey hair that she had herself and her eyes were the same of her father, she was reminded of that by her caretaker which would leave Mizuki in a daze. Mizuki had always felt her family had left her alone on purpose as if they never truly loved her, they were just people who had created her, but never loved her. Mizuki never wanted that love, instead she would rather be sitting at her window staring up at the moon as the stars glittered dimly compared to the great moon.

Mizuki snapped out of her thoughts as she came to the door of her new classroom where she opened the door quietly, classes had just begun and luckily the teacher hadn't started just yet. She didn't say a word as the man watched her carefully she instantly knew he was looking at her hair before he had met her eyes as she held out a slip given to her by her headmaster.

"Class, this is our new student: Mizuki Ayaka," the teacher introduced as Mizuki stood straight facing the class, the book she had clutched close to her chest was lowed as she bowed at her students respectfully, but the whispers soon became strong.

"Look at her hair…"

"I've never seen anything like it,"

"It's so pretty,"

"She looks like she should be in the Night Class"

Mizuki stood up trying to ignore all the comments, sure people loved it at first, but a person could change there mind instantly if they wanted. Mizuki only gave a smile as she the teacher tried to quiet the class down instructing Mizuki to sit down to a familiar face.

"Mizuki, you didn't tell me you would be in this class," Yuki Cross said with a sleepy smile as Mizuki took her spot next to her as she gave a smile and the teacher started up the lesson. The entire time Mizuki wrote her notes as Yuki fell asleep next to her making Mizuki wonder.

"How was your first day Mizuki?" Mizuki looked up as a girl had walked up to the side of her desk while Mizuki gathered her stuff together slowly standing up. "Not so bad," Mizuki admitted as the girl smiled brightly as some girls walked pasted talking about heading towards the Night Dorms.

"Why don't you walk with me to the Night Dorms, Mizuki?" the girl asked as the two others stopped suddenly looking back at the two of them curious. "Night Dorms? Why would we got there?" Mizuki asked as the girls suddenly busted into laughter while Mizuki stood there confused. "To see the Night Class," one of the girls said from below as Mizuki and the girl walked down to them joining them as they all headed out the doors. "The Night Class is amazing, they are all so beautiful, mostly Aidou" one of the girls said excitedly as she seemed to clutch her book so tight as if she couldn't control herself as a small squeal left her lips.

Mizuki couldn't help but smile, as they suddenly started off listing the Night Class members off. "Don't forget the new guy too!" one of them shouted suddenly as Mizuki turned her attention as the girl walked out the building.

"You mean Takashi Yuudai?" one of the girls asked. "Yea, he came here a week ago, he won't talk to anyone though," another said as she seemed to smile just talking about the guy. "Takashi Yuudai?" Mizuki asked the name seemed to spark something deep in her, something from long ago. Like an image in water, but the ripples were keeping her from seeing it clearly.

"Takashi comes from a wealthy and powerful family," one of the girls happily as Mizuki could just hear girls yelling out names as they approached big large doors that Mizuki guessed lead to the Night Dorms.

"I know you'll just fall in love with him the moment you see him, he's so mysterious it's almost like his eyes peer into your soul," one of the girls said with a sigh as she had a dreaming look. "Everyone back to the dorms, It is the Day Class curfew," a familiar voice yelled over the crowd of girls who seemed to ignore her as they only screamed louder.

"Yuki?" Mizuki said aloud as she ran towards the crowd and pushed through girls to get to the pour girl as she was suddenly shoved to the ground. "Are you okay," Mizuki asked offering her hand as Yuki looked up at her then gave a small laugh. "Oh, I'm just fine, this happens everyday," Yuki said as she accepted Mizukis hand and stood up only to yell at more girls to get back.

"They are always like this?" Mizuki asked almost embarrassed to be apart of the same gender as the screaming girls before her who seemed to try to inch closer and closer to the doors.

"Yea, but usually I have more help, Zero seems to be late again," Yuki said and soon Mizuki saw the prefect band around her left arm. Mizuki couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl being stuck to battle tons of screaming girls who seemed to more then any concert she saw on TV.

A large sound touched Mizukis ears as suddenly the girls filed on either side making a pathway that Yuki and Mizuki seemed to stand in the middle of. Yuki looked surprised as she looked back while Mizuki just spun around.

There they stood, clad in white uniforms as a chill seemed to run down her spine at just the faces of the Night Class, before she could do anything Yuki had suddenly pulled the girl out of the way as the group walked forward.

Mizuki quickly moved behind the crowd only to walk near the end of anxious girls who seemed to speak the names of the members as they walked down the row.

The first guy who she saw had wild blonde hair and blue eyes that were like the ocean, he waved to the group of girls while shouting out to them while a large grin as a taller guy walked closely behind him had orange hair that seemed more dull then her own bright hair, his eyes were orange and seemed alert and uninterested in the girls around him. By the yells she could easily see that the blonde one was Aidou Hanabusa and the taller one was Kain Takatsuki. Next she noticed a guy with blonde hair that was neater and seemed to smile politely at a few girls who called to him, his green eyes were similar to her own, Ichijou Takuma. Next came a girl who seemed to hold a deep coldness in her eyes, her hair was a soft brown color that matched, her name was Ruka Souen. After Ruka was a pair that seemed uninterested by everything around them with empty looks. The male had brown hair that seemed to give him a more edgy look then the rest of the bunch with blue eyes that gave away no emotion, Shiki Senri. His companion had darker blue eyes then Shiki, but her hair was vibrate orange that were set in pigtails.

Followed by the two taking up the rear was a man with brown hair that feel gently in his face, his eyes were a deep brown that seemed focused on something while he spoke quietly with someone who walked next to him, his smile-less face brought more shivers down Mizukis spine as she suddenly seemed to capture eyes with the person he was talking to.

The man stood at the same height, but he held an amused smirk on his face as Kaname Kuran seemed to wander away from his side, but the moment his pale green eyes captured hers he seemed to stop suddenly staring at her. His hair fell an to his chin, but was neat as the strands were a light brown that was streaked in silver. A man who seemed to familiar, a familiar she forgot a long time ago.

"Takashi?" Mizuki whispered as she watched the man quietly, for some reason she felt as if her voice was louder then thunder as he seemed to hear her speak her name, even the rest of the Night Class seemed to look her way, stopping suddenly.

Takashi walked past the group and seemed to stand in front of her the fan girls standing near her seemed to move away suddenly as Takashis eyes peered dangerously into hers.

"Mizuki," his voice seemed to say softly in a way as if he had known her for years. "You know my name?" she asked suddenly as his eyes seemed surprised by her response to him and he raised a hand to grasp a strand of her hair never taking his eyes off her. "Your hair…" he muttered as Mizuki sighed heavily as she stepped away from him looking down at the ground with a stubborn look as if she was expecting him to say something back. "It's like fire," Takashi said and before Mizuki knew it he was gone, walking down the path as the group followed quietly, it was soon that Mizuki looked down at Yuki she stood close to Kaname watching her curiously, Mizuki only shrugged which seemed to make Yuki relax and smile as Kaname left her side only to walk coldly by Mizuki.

She seemed to watch as the Night Class disappeared down the walkway, she didn't move regardless of the girls who were running back to there dorm.

"Would you stop gawking and get back to your dorm," a harsh voice said as Mizuki looked back at a guy with silver hair and light purple eyes who glared down at her. "Who are you to boss me around," Mizuki said looking back as she heard some girls whisper with amused grins on there faces as the person behind. "You could be more polite rather then bossing people around like that," Mizuki said raising a finger as the girls seemed to laugh hiding it all behind a small hand. "WOULD YOU GO BACK TO YOUR DORMS ALREADY!" the guy yelled as the girls jumped and dashed away while Mizuki turned to face the guy.

"Zero! Your late again!" Yuki said before Mizuki could open her mouth as the guy seemed to turn his back on her to yell at Yuki.

Mizuki just sighed she found this to be the perfect time to slide away, she suddenly didn't want to fight, instead her thoughts went to Takashi, the strange man who knew her name. "Fire?" she asked no one as she walked back to the Sun Dorms, twirling a strand of hair in her finger.

_How did he know my name? _Mizuki thought as she was left in confusion.

* * *

Author Note:

Alright that's it for today! Mizuki Ayaka was inspired by this picture (please get rid of spaces):

Kerahna . deviant art . Com /art /Serenata-Red-Anime-North-49924329

And Takashi Yuudai was inspired by this one (again no spaces):

photo bucket . Com /image /anime red boy /leokeeper /anime/ Red.jpg?o2


	3. Chapter 2: Moon Flower

**The Heart that Wilts**

Authors Note:

Wow, I didn't expect so many people to sign me up on there favorite author and story lists. I was just shocked that my email went from no fanfic alerts to having 17!! OO

You guys rock, but let's start leaving little reviews, must make a special shout out to flaming-amber for reviewing twice, you make me smile J

Anyways, so as a sweet reward the next chapter!! Enjoyyyyyyy!

**Disclaimer: **Shi does not own Vampire Knight and it's characters, but she does own her own characters and creations.

**Chapter 2:**

**Moon Flower**

**The moon rose high over Cross Academy a strong full moon that sent a feeling of power of Takashi Yuudai as he stood silently looking at the moon with strong eyes. Night Class would soon begin, but his thoughts were more active then his likening. **

"**Takashi, something trouble you?" the powerful voice of the pure blood known as Kaname Kuran had broken his thoughts as his pale green eyes shifted towards Kaname, but then back to the moon, he didn't have to say a work for Kaname to know only a simple look told all. **

"**Why did you let her come here?" Takashi said as he felt several eyes upon him as he turned to face the class, his face unwavering and quiet. **

**Kaname didn't have Takashi an answer. Suddenly anger grasped Takashi powerfully as he looked down at him as he sat in a chair away from the desks of the night class. The moons powerful rays shined down on his pale skin, but instead of calming him it made his strength seem stronger. **

"**She shouldn't be in a place like this," Takashi said suddenly trying to fight off all of the anger inside of him, the feeling that rushed through him filling him. **

"**I know," Kaname Kuran said as he rested the side of his head on his fist that was held up by his elbow on the arm, he sat there quietly as if Takashi's words didn't mean a thing. Takashi couldn't fight his anger instead he suddenly grasped Kaname by the collar and pulled his up to face him. Takashi's eyes glowed red as his face became etched with anger, but yet Kaname was calm. **

**The students of the Night Class suddenly became edgy there shifting eyes looked from one another to the pair, Takashi could feel there worry and even some anger flowing through them all. **

"**Mizuki Ayaka has no business here," Takashi said his voice was surprisingly calm as he stared the pureblood in the eyes. **

"**That's enough, Takashi," a voice called as Takashi looked over to see the face of a worried Ruka. She kept her expression of calmness, but it was easy to see her anger in her eyes. **

"**Ruka," Kanames voice suddenly spoke as she looked at him suddenly trying to keep a serious face. "Let him be, Takashi has a right to be angry, but in the end this is Mizuki's choice," Kaname said which made Takashi's eyes go wide as his hand let go of his collar. A sigh of relief seemed to go throughout the class. It was one matter for a vampire and a pure blood to fight, but two purebloods fighting was deadly. **

**Takashi suddenly turned away from the pureblood shoving his hands in his pockets as he looked at the moon. **

"**What is Mizuki to you, Takashi?" a vampire by the name of Takuma Ichijou suddenly asked as his eyes seemed lightly curious as he watched the pureblood. "Have you ever heard of the Moon Flowers?" Takashi asked his voice now calm and his eyes distant as he seemed to speak from a faraway place. Those who listened seemed to be confused, others refused to show it and some didn't even care, but curiosity was strong on this night. **

**He turned and faced the class eyes glowing red as the moon was suddenly covered, soon the entire room was pitch black as the red eyes glowed brightly. "Let me tell you a story about a vampire who swore his life to a human…" with that Takashi started his story.**

**The flowers seemed to dance as the wind rushed over the endless fields, colors of yellow, red and orange a fire that stretched for miles with no end. At first when Mizuki Ayaka opened her eyes she was greeted by the bright sun and a sky of orange and red as the sun was slowly reaching the horizon. **

**The fields glowed light fire. **

**She was laying among the flowers, they touched her skin softly as if she was fragile and there scent seemed to bring a rush of calm through her body. She slowly rose up, her emerald eyes looking for something, anything, but all she found were endless fields and hills of flowers. It wasn't till she stood that she heard a voice singing. The melody was sad, but soft and seemed to call her towards the person. **

**She turned around softly to see one small hill that was had no flowers but a bright green grass and a large tree filled with white flowers that glowed stood at the very top, under it a women in a red kimono sat singing a melody through hums. **

**Mizuki walked towards the women as crickets and butterflies stirred flutter and jumping around her as she moved along to the hill. **

**She climbed half way before seeing the women, she was pale and Mizuki could tell she was a tall women with hair that looked like fire. Mizuki stood there quietly starring and listening. The tune was from long ago, something she had heard every night when she was little it was then Mizuki realized it was her mother. **

**Mizuki rushed up the hill yelling out to her mother who seemed to hear her, stopping her song and looked up at the rushing girl. Her bright blue eyes seemed to sparkle with joy as Mizuki fell into the woman's arms with tears down her face. **

"**I thought you had left me," Mizuki said as she buried her into her mothers shoulder with a small smile on her face, she breathed in the smell of cinnamon and flowers and suddenly she felt small and young. **

"**I had never left you, my Mizuki," her mother said stroking a hand through Mizuki's hair an amused smile placed on her lips as her voice seemed like a song in itself. "I was always with you, but I could not see you," her mother said as Mizuki pulled away a bit to look in the face of her mother. **

**She didn't say a word, she was confused by her mothers words, after all the years she had thought her mother abandoned her and left her to fend on her own and yet somehow her mother was there, none of it made sense. **

"**It's time to awaken Mizuki, you are much more then you seem," her mother said softly as she touched the girls forehead lightly. "Arise, my sweet moon flower," her mother whispered as the world suddenly became a bright light to Mizuki. **

**Mizuki's eyes fluttered as she looked around in the small dorm room she had taken at Cross Academy. She placed a small hand upon her forehead as if she could still feel the touch of her mothers hand, but it was all a dream. A dream that haunted. **

**She couldn't understand what it meant, but she shook it all out, a dream was only a dream… right?**

**The girl who scared her dorm room had already left seeming to have gotten up earlier then Mizuki. Mizuki wondered if her roommate had heard her talk in her sleep or even see any signs of a nightmare, but since no one awakened her she just assumed that she didn't. **

**Yawning and stretching her arms Mizuki slipped out of bed grabbing a robe to wrap around her body as she grabbed a bag of items and headed for the bathroom. **

**Classes weren't any different then the day before, day 2 was just as boring as the last, but her thoughts were plagued by her mothers image. When she was young she remembered her mother called her Moon Flower as a small pet name, but the way her mother had said it in her dream had sounded more serious as if it was a title for her. **

**She couldn't shake it off at all, even the thought of sleep made her shiver, would she have another dream of her mother or a nightmare, either way she didn't want any, but there was one thing she was looking foreword to… the Night Class. Takashi Yuudai knew something and she had to find it out. **

**As class ended she grabbed her stuff quickly rushed out the door, some of the girls giggled as if they had been the reason she was so excited to see the Night Class, but in her mind she was serious. **

**She wasn't surprised that a group had already formed, but this time shouts from Zero Kiryuu was making girls shout loudly in fear as they backed away from the gate more. Once again Mizuki stayed near the back. After a while the large click of the gate instantly made her watch as the Night Class poured out and the screams of girls seemed to perk up more. Instantly the cheery voice of Aidou Hanabusa filled the air, but Mizuki ignored as he walked by. It wasn't till Takashi and Mizuki met eyes that she dared step foreword and straight to him, as she passed the Night Class they seemed to follow her with there eyes stopping to watch as she faced the vampire. **

"**How do you know me?" Mizuki asked with a stubborn look as she watched him with intense eyes. Takashi didn't seem fazed at all, instead he stood there amusement dancing across his face, she stood there watching him, his eyes never leaving hers and suddenly her head started aching as if something was trying to push out of her mind something that was screaming. Her eyes broke his stare as she winced her hands covering her ears as the ringing became stronger. **

"**Mizuki?" Takashi's soft voice said as Mizuki stumbled back suddenly her body feeling heavy as she closed her eyes tightly. The pain stretched across her mind ripping through her like a powerful migraine. As her body suddenly fell Takashi swept up the girl and looked at the shocked prefect as she watched the trembling girl. **

"**I'll take her to the Chairman," Takashi said as Yuki nodded lightly the Day Class and Night Class had gone silent. **

**Mizuki's small hands went from her head to grasping on to Takashi's coat shaking as if she was freezing as Takashi carried the girl away. **


	4. Chapter 3: Scary Monster?

**The Heart That Wilts**

* * *

**Author Note:**

Gah I've been gone too long XD

I owe you all a nice long one so here you go!!

**Disclaimer:** I hope you figured this out by now… so I'm just gonna get the story… :P

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

**Scary Monster...?**

_Who are you?_

Mizuki Ayaka.

_What are you?_

I'm just a human.

_Where do you belong?_

Cross Academy.

_Why?_

For…

A great white light seemed to be everywhere, consuming, but warm. Mizuki opened her eyes only to see the endless light, voices echoing in the room.

_Why? _They asked. _Why? Why? Why do you belong there? Why do you live? What is your purpose?_

Mizuki shook her head trying to get rid of the voices, but they became louder, swirling around her mind, picking at her thoughts like needles in her brain. "Stop it," she whispered throwing her hands to her head. Her mind swam, she didn't know where she was or what she was doing, she almost couldn't remember her name.

"LEAVE ME ALONE," she shouted her arms moving frantically as if she could swipe the voices away.

_Why? _They pressed on, pushing. Mizuki couldn't take it, they hammer her brain, taking the memories, playing with her thoughts.

"Please," she whispered wincing as she fell to her knees as her hands slammed to the ground painfully trying to hold her, but they moved in her mind pushing harder trying to find something.

"Takashi," the words escaped her mouth before she could understand what she said. The word had power to it, something sweet that rolled on her tongue and made the voices quite and whatever was crawling through her brain disappear.

"Mizuki, open your eyes," a voice called softly, alluring. Mizuki just stayed still before rising to her feet, slowly opening her eyes as she stood straight, but there was just endless white.

"Mizuki," the voice called once more as she spun around quickly to see Takashi standing there, he seemed taller… or was she shorter? He was smiling as well, she didn't remember him ever smiling at her, not a full smile. No, something was familiar about it, something that was at the edge of her mind that she couldn't grasp.

Mizuki just stood there staring as if she was seeing him for the first time. The way he stood there, glowing in the white, his light brown hair gleamed with the silver streaks, his eyes were such a bright emerald it was unreal. He seemed more… alive.

He seemed to smile amused this time, but his body was suddenly floating away as his hand held out to her as his body seemed to move farther and farther.

Panic shot through Mizuki as he seemed to disappear, she didn't want to be alone, she was scared the voices would return. She dashed to him reaching for him as she ran deeper and deeper into the light, it pressed against her as if trying to pull her back.

"TAKASHI, DON'T LEAVE ME," she screamed, her voice smaller, younger as her body seemed to be filled with energy, she felt… younger. Soon, a darkness covered her as her body suddenly went numb and she fell.

* * *

_The sound of waves filled nine year old Mizuki's ears as she walked through the tall grass that reached over her own head. The blades were sharp and seemed to cut at her, but no scar was created. She didn't like going this way, but it was the only way to get away from all the events. _

_Soon she broke out of the grass as warm sand touched her bare feet, greeting her like an old friend as she wiggled her toes in the soft sand. _

_The soft sound of water called her softly as she looked up and down the small beach. The night made it hard for her to see, but she could not miss the image of her friend as she rushed down the beach, her small legs kicking up sand in her wake. _

_The person sat quietly as if listening to the water, his eyes gazing into the black water. _

"_Takashi!" Mizuki's small voice called as the man suddenly looked up at her with a light smile. _

"_Lady Ayaka?" he said not really surprised to see her around here, she was always slipping away when her family had parties with the local townspeople. "Shouldn't you be with your parents, it's dangerous at night," he warned slowly standing as she gasped for air, her hands on her knees. _

_When Mizuki caught her breath she seemed to laugh, but chocked from lack of air. "Are you alright?" he asked placing a gentle hand on her back. _

"_I'm fine," she said as she plopped down in the sand giving a small giggle. "I see nothing dangerous about the night," she pointed out suddenly as Takashi gave her amused eyes. "You still shouldn't be out here alone," Takashi scolded as Mizuki just sighed. _

"_I'm with you now aren't I?" she asked looking up at him with a small smile before she stuck her tongue at him. _

_Takashi could only shake his head, she was truly a silly human who was too careless when it came to dangers, but she was right and Takashi could never truly go against Mizuki's wishes. _

"_Takashi, how come you never grow?" Mizuki suddenly asked as Takashi raised an eyebrow curiously. "What do you mean?" he asked. _

"_You never get any taller, my brother keeps getting taller and you don't get wrinkles like daddy does, you always look the same," she said. _

"_That is because I'm a scary monsters and I only grow by eating wondering little girls who don't fear the night, I even have fangs," Takashi said as he smiled, his fangs glinting as the moonlight shined down. _

_Mizuki stared at him with blank eyes. _

"_Your kidding right?" she asked looking at him like he was crazy. _

_Takashi sighed and just sat facing the beach again. Mizuki never understood that he wasn't human, he never was. He would stay his age for a very long time and would slowly age. He also hated the fact that she didn't realize how dangerous he was… even if it was for a short while. _

_Silence over took them, but it was broken but the sound of shuffling as Mizuki moved herself to sit next to him, keeping only an inch away from each other. _

_They watched the water move up and down the coast, breathing with the waves as they sat in silence, just enjoying each others company. _

"_I'll always be around," Takashi suddenly said as Mizuki didn't remove her gaze for the waters. _

"_But everyone goes away eventually," Mizuki said as she pulled her knees to her chest placing her small chin on her knee. "Momma always told me that, she said that people will come and go."_

_Takashi just smiled amused. _

"_But I'm not going anywhere, Mizuki, I promised my father I would protect you," Takashi raised a hand and placed it on her head lightly ruffling her hair. _

"_Promise?" Mizuki asked. _

"_I promise," he whispered as he removed his hand. _

_Bright lights suddenly reflected on the water, different colors that danced on the water. Fireworks. The large bang made Mizuki jump, scooting over to Takashi grasping his arm. "It's just fireworks Mizuki," Takashi said laughing suddenly as the girl looked up with a mad pout. _

"_Takashi…"_

"_Yes?"_

"_You're a jerk."_

* * *

"_Takashi, Takashi!" Mizuki yelled as she rushed through the hallways, a year had passed since there promise and like his word he never left them, but today he seemed to be no where, he was always there when she called. _

_The moon gazed into the halls from the windows brightly. _

"_Momma," Mizuki yelled thinking her parents would know where they were, but no answer came. _

"_Papa!" she yelled for her father as well, but no reply came. _

_Fear rushed through her like a rough wave as she dashed farther down the halls. Something wasn't right. _

_Lightning cracked through the skies suddenly and caused Mizuki to stop suddenly her eyes wide._

_She shook her head recovering from the large boom as she ran to a door, it was slightly cracked and the room was darker then the night. _

"_Momma? Papa?" she asked suddenly, no reply. _

_Dark figures were on the ground as a strong smell touched her nose as she pushed the door open. "Don't look," a voice whispered, but lightning stuck before the cool hand could cover her eyes. _

_The blue carpet was suddenly pooled in red, her parents laid on the floor, scratched and lifeless. _

_Warm tears rushed down her checks as Takashi spun around her body and held her against him. _

_A laugh echoed down the hallways. 'I'll be back for the girl' a voice said. 'She will be mine.'_

_More tears only followed. _

"_W-w-ho.. Did.. This," Mizuki asked between sobs. _

"_Vampire," Takashi whispered. _

"_No," Mizuki said shaking her head. _

"_Not all of us are good," Takashi said holding the girl closer. _

"_That can't be," she said sobbing harder. _

_Takashi closed his eyes, pain rushing through his heart, pained as he sweep the girl in his arms and walked away, out of the house, out of the town, far away. _

_Mizuki fell asleep as Takashi walked up to a small house in the middle of a small forest, the door opened before Takashi climbed the last step. "This her?" a women said her eyes worried. _

"_Yes Aziko," Takashi said as he walked past the women and placed Mizuki on the couch. _

"_What are you going to do?" Aziko asked as she walked over, standing behind the couch watching the young vampire. _

"_I'm gonna erase the memory, even of myself," Takashi said saddly. "You can't," Aziko said shocked. _

"_I have to," Takashi said as he kneeled by her sleeping side. _

"_But you made a promise…"_

"_I can keep it, just for a distance," _

"_But don't you lo-"_

"_Aziko, it's to protect her, if she doesn't remember then I can chase away the vampire enough that when she reads her thoughts she won't find her again…" Takashi said sternly as he glared up at the women who just nodded and sighed. _

"_Just take care of yourself," was all the women said as Takashi kissed Mizuki's forehead a soft blue light following as the memories were locked deep and far away._

* * *

"Takashi," Mizuki whispered as tears silently fell.

"I'm right here," his voice came as she kept her eyes closed, his voice was comforting and calm.

"I remember," she said more strongly, but her voice broke on her.

"Remember what?" he said as she slowly sat up, opening her eyes slowly looking at her hands on her lap. She was placed on a couch, not one she recognized.

Hurt flooded her suddenly, all the memories, all the feelings, it rushed in a painful jolt through her body. Takashi watched her more worried now as she shivered violently.

"Mizuki?" he asked as her eyes trailed from her hands to his face, her green eyes sad, hurt, angry, even joy as she stared at him, it was mixture that made her more confused.

Her hands reached up and touched each of his checks.

"Takashi," she said seriously as he sat there still.

"Yes?"

"How come you never grow?"

Shock rushed Takashi so strongly, she remembered everything and he closed his eyes and smiled.

* * *

**Author Note:**

Okay it's not that long, but I didn't have much time. Anyways… there you go, hope you enjoyed it and more will come soon, promise.

I will be jumping into the actually Vampire Knight Plot in 2 chapters, so patience. Of course I will have my twists so don't think it will be exact. D

Review, Favor, all that stuff. See you soon


End file.
